Another Little Blip
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Anastasia Grey dan suaminya, Christian Grey, sepakat untuk melahirkan anak keduanya melalui proses persalinan normal. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan melewati masa-masa penuh pertaruhan nyawa, sekalipun ia sudah memantapkan diri bahwa ia siap untuk melakukan ini. Harga yang sangat mahal untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Modified canon. Warning inside. Happy reading :)


**Another Little Blip © Mizuumi Yuki **

**Fifty Shades Trilogy © E. L. James**

**Future Fict | Modified Canon | Rate T | ChristiAna**

**From the 3****rd**** book—Fifty Shades Freed Epilog**

**Warning: beberapa istilah medis, adegan melahirkan, dll**

**Spesial untuk Aya, Anis, Putri, yang udah berhasil bikin saya terjerat cambuk pesona Mr. Grey :3 #blowkiss**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aku mengelus perut besarku. Sekarang sudah membuncit sepenuhnya di usia kehamilan 38 minggu. Menurut Dr. Greene yang akan menangani persalinanku nanti, Blip kecil keduaku diperkirakan lahir dua minggu lagi.

Aku tak sabar menantikannya. Semua pemeriksaan terhadap Blipku terus menunjukkan hasil yang baik. Blip kecilku ini tumbuh dengan sehat hingga detik ini. Satu hal yang sangat aku syukuri, mengingat kondisiku yang cukup rentan pada trimester pertama.

_Morning sickness_ adalah temanku teman baikku pada masa-masa itu. Cukup mengherankan mengingat saat mengandung Blip kecil pertamaku aku tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ sama sekali. Padahal saat itu kondisi fisik dan psikisku cukup terganggu dengan hal-hal yang... aku tak mau lagi membahasnya. Untungnya, memasuki minggu ke- 14, morning sickness berangsur-angsur berkurang.

Menurut Dr. Greene, ini masih cukup wajar untuk kehamilan kedua bagi seorang wanita. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Ibuku hanya mempunyai satu anak. Aku. Tidak juga dengan Grace, tentu saja. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan ini pada Mrs. Kavanagh. Apa saat mengandung Kate, dia mengalami apa yang aku alami?

"Mommy!"

Suara Blip kecil pertamaku menginterupsi lamunanku. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlarian menuju ke arahku yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku dan Christian. Tawa riangnya segera menggantikan keheningan di ruangan ini.

"Mommy, lihat! Daddy membelikanku ini!" serunya bersemangat. Dia mengangkat tangan mungilnya yang memegang sebuah miniatur helicopter.

"Charlie Tango!" Pekiknya girang. Diayunkannya Charlie Tango miliknya mengelilingi dirinya, seolah-olah helicopter tersebut sedang melaju terbang.

"Kau melupakan ini, buddy!" Suami tampanku muncul di bibir pintu. Sebuah remote control hitam ada di genggamannya. Seolah tidak mendengar, Ted—Blip kecil pertamaku—terus melanjutkan mainnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Hai, Daddy."

"Hai, Mommy." Christian menghampiriku. Mengecup keningku kemudian beralih pada perutku. Dia mengecupnya, "Hai, Sweety. Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Dia baik. Sepertinya dia sedang tidur."

Sweety adalah panggilan darinya untuk Blip kecilku yang masih di dalam kandunganku. Ya, dia seorang perempuan. Putri kecil kami. Aku jadi teringat saat Christian mengetahui kehamilan keduaku untuk pertama kali.

* * *

"Ma!"

Aku terdiam sekelika. Mencerna apa yang baru saja terdengar di indera pendengaranku. Sepersekian detik kemudian, suara itu terputar kembali di kepalaku. Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Christian! Kau dengar itu?"

"Mma... Ma!"

"Dia berbicara!" Aku memekik girang. Teddy mengucapkan kata pertamanya! Itu aku, Mommy! Salah satu Thomas Hardy yang semula berada di pangkuanku, kini terabaikan begitu saja di atas sofa.

Aku menghampiri baby box di depanku dengan senyum yang melengkung sempurna. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai-sampai air mataku jatuh ke pipiku tanpa sadar.

Christian menyusul kemudian. Melebarkan matanya dengan takjub. Terpaku menatap Ted yang sedang bermain dengan kerincingannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak berarti melalui bibir mungilnya.

"Dia bilang Mommy! Kau dengar itu tadi?"

Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa bukan aku?"

Tuan gila kontrol kembali. Aku memutar mata, "Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu."

Dia marah? "Kenapa bukan 'Daddy'?"

"Oh, ayolah, Christian. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh seorang bayi satu tahun? Itu keberuntunganku."

Christian menekuk wajahnya. Dia tidak marah. Mungkin kecewa karena kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut anaknya bukan namanya. "Kupikir 'Mama' lebih mudah diucapkan daripada 'Dada.'"

"Aku berpikir sebaliknya."

Fifty Shades-ku cemburu. Aku terkikik pelan.

"Kau menertawakanku, Mrs. Grey?"

"Ya. Kau lucu, Mr. Grey. Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu begitu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Kupikir, aku masih bisa dapat kata pertama seorang bayi dari adik-adiknya Ted."

Adik-adik Ted? Apa dia sudah tahu? Sepertinya aku harus memulai permainan ini segera.

"Maksudmu?"

Christian menyeringai, "Kau tidak berfikir menjadikan Ted sebagai anak tunggal kan, Mrs. Grey?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Ted akan segera menjadi kakak paling tidak delapan bulan lagi?" Aku mengedipkan mata pada suamiku. Dia membeku seketika. Tatapannya terpaku padaku. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya sesaat. Sampai aku mengedipkan mata sekali lagi.

"Jadi?"

Aku menggapai tangannya, kutuntun untuk menyentuh permukaan perutku yang tertutup kamisol biru tosca. Aku tersenyum, "Another Little Blip."

Christian masih bergeming. Tangannya lunglai begitu saja setelah aku melepaskan peganganku. Pandangannya masih terkunci padaku. Tak terinterupsi sekalipun meski suara rengekan Ted memecah keheningan.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian pada bayiku yang meronta-ronta di dalam box. Tangannya menghentak-hentak di udara dan tatapan matanya yang sedikit berair seolah berbicara gendong-aku-Mommy-aku-bosan-di-dalam-box. Aku langsung mengangkatnya dalam dendonganku.

"Kau lapar, sayang?" Sepertinya Teddy-ku memang lapar. Saat aku dekatkan ujung jariku di ujur bibirnya, lidahnya langsung menjulur menggeliat, berusaha menggapai jariku seolah-olah itu makanan, itu yang dia pikir.

"Sepertinya kita makan berdua saja ya, sayang. Daddy-mu masih dalam mode patungnya."

Aku melirik sekilas pada suamiku, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

Aku terkikik geli mengingat wajah suamiku. Semua ekspresi bercampur dalam satu waktu. Antara terkejut, bingung, takjub, namun terselip suatu raut kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai di wajahnya. Aku pikir membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi itu semua terbantahkan ketika dia mengikutiku langkahku kemudian.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu pada suamimu yang akan segera menjadi ayah dari dua anak ini, istriku?" Christian menampakkan senyumannya. Senyum yang tergambar hingga menyentuh mata.

Well, setidaknya respon kali ini tidak seburuk dua tahun lalu. Aku tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

* * *

"Hai, Gail."

"Mrs. Grey," sapa Mrs. Taylor begitu aku masuk ke dapur. Sepertinya iya sedang membuat saus.

Aku membuka lemari es, mencari-cari apakah sekiranya Christian masih menyimpan _white wine_. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin minum.

Ada beberapa botol Sauvignon Blanc. Aku mengambil salah satunya dan membuka tutup botolnya lalu beranjak ke lemari penyimpanan gelas.

Mrs. Taylor tampak mengernyitkan keningnya, seolah berkata kau-serius-ingin-minum-wine-disaat-hamil-tua. Namun, belum sempat ia mengutarakan keberatannya, keberatannya segera digantikan oleh Christian yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangku sambil menggendong Ted.

"Tidak ada _wine_," ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi aku ingin. Seteguk saja, ya?" Aku segera mengaktifkan mode puppy eyes-ku. Biasanya Fifty Shades-ku bisa sedikit melunak. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

Aku mendesah pasrah. Menaruh kembali botol _wine_ di atas meja.

"Aku bisa meracik beberapa _mocktail_ jika kau mau," ujar Mrs. Taylor.

"Kau bisa?"

Mrs. Taylor mengangguk, "Shirley Temple, mungkin?"

"Good!"

Christian mendengus. Aku memutar mata malas. "Ayolah, Christian. Ini hanya _mocktail_. Tanpa alkohol."

"Hanya satu gelas."

"Yes, Sir."

Tidak lama berselang, segelas _mocktail_—_cocktail_ non-alkohol hadir di hadapanku. Ini enak! _Ginger ale_-nya terasa segar di tenggorokanku.

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan, Mrs. Grey?"

"TIdak, terima kasih, Gail."

Mrs. Taylor menunduk dan segera pamit undur diri dari dapur. Setelah menyelesaikan saus buatannya, tentu saja.

Christian menemaniku minum di meja pantry. Sebelumnya ia mengambil satu cup kecil es krim Ben & Jerry rasa vanilla dari lemari penyimpanan untuk diberikan pada si kecil Ted yang kini duduk di kursinya di sebelahku. Charlie Tango miliknya segera terabaikan begitu melihat es krim favoritnya tersaji di depannya.

Hm… vanilla. Aku jadi teringat "Ben & Jerry & Ana."

.

.

.

Ugh.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan nyeri pada perutku.

Ugh.

Nyeri itu datang lagi. Aku mengerang pelan sambil mengelus perutku. Rasanya seperti ada tendangan dari dalam, namun lebih kencang.

Kututup mataku. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Jemariku mencengkram kamisolku, mencoba meredam rasa nyeri ini. Christian segera menyadarinya.

"Ana, ada yang salah?"

Aku tidak bisa berbohong. Terlebih nyeri yang kurasakan kini bertambah intensitasnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya.

Aku merintih. "Perutku kram..."

"Remas tanganku setiap kali itu datang lagi." Christian memberikan lengannya untuk kugenggam. Ia segera mengeluarkan Blackberry-nya. Membuat sebuah panggilan singkat, yang kutebak itu adalah Dr. Greene.

"Sepertinya istriku mengalami kontraksi lebih awal… Baik… Aku ingin yang terbaik… Ya, aku mengerti."

"Christian! Sakit!" Aku mengerang.

"Gail!" teriak Christian. Mrs. Taylor tergopoh-gopong menghampiri kami yang masih berada di dapur. "Tolong siapkan perlengkapan Ana sekarang."

Secepat ia datang, secepat itu pula ia meninggalkan kami untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

Christian membuat sebuah panggilang lagi, "Taylor. Rumah sakit. Sekarang."

Mrs. Taylor kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan. "Perlengkapan Mrs. Grey sudah di dalam mobil. Taylor sudah siap di garasi."

"Bagus, Gail. Jaga Ted bersamamu."

Mrs. Taylor mengangguk patuh. Dengan segera ia menggendong Ted yang masih belepotan es krim. Cup es krim dan sendoknya masih dalam genggamannya. Dia tidak terganggu dengan suasana gaduh yang tercipta di dapur, sementara es krim itu belum habis.

"Maafkan aku, Teddy." Aku menyempatkan mengecup kening anakku. "Mrs. Taylor, jaga dia untukku."

"Tak perlu khawatir, Ana. Semoga persalinanmu lancar," ucapnya tulus.

Aku mencoba berdiri perlahan. Sakit itu masih terasa. Perutku serasa diremas-remas. Aku mengerang lagi. Sepertinya Blip kecilku ingin segera keluar dari rahim ibunya.

Christian melihat kesulitanku, kemudian mengangkatku dalam gendongannya. Kupikir dia cukup kuat juga untuk mengangkat seorang wanita dengan bayi sembilan bulan dalam kandungannya.

"Bertahanlah, sayang."

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di _sickbed_ di ruang persalinan. Pakaianku sudah berganti dengan baju rumah sakit. Aku baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan pra-persalinan. Dr. Greene juga berada di sini bersama dengan Christian dan Grace. Suamiku duduk si samping ranjang tempatku berbaring.

Beberapa bulan belakangan, aku rajin membaca buku-buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan. Aku bisa memperkirakan bagaimana prosesnya dan mengetahui mana yang boleh dilakukan, mana yang tidak. Ini aku lakukan agar pada saatnya nanti aku bisa mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang akan ditimbukan dan tahu bagaimana cara mengantisipasinya. Juga agar aku tidak stress dan gugup.

Dari apa yang aku baca, saat ini aku sedang dalam tahap pertama dari dari proses persalinan, yaitu tahap pembukaan. Tahap pertama dari tiga tahap persalinan normal ini akan memakan waktu hingga 18 jam untuk persalinan pertama dan 6-10 jam untuk persalinan kedua dan seterusnya. Tahap pembukaan ini akan melalui dua fase, yaitu Fase Laten dan Fase Aktif. Pada Fase Laten, pembukaan serviks* berlangsung lambat, di mulai dari pembukaan 0 sampai pembukaan 3 cm, berlangsung kira – kira 8 jam. Pada Fase Aktif, pembukaan mulai dari 3 cm sampai pembukaan 10 cm, belangsung kira – kira 7 cm.

Pada setiap kontraksi rahim, bayi akan semakin terdorong ke bawah sehingga menyebabkan pembukaan jalan lahir. Pembukaan disebut lengkap ketika pembukaan jalan lahir menjadi 10 cm, yang berarti pembukaan sempurna dan bayi siap keluar dari rahim. Menurut Dr. Greene, saat ini aku sedang berada dalam fase aktif dengan pembukaan 5 cm. Itu artinya, aku masih harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi hingga pembukaan lengkap.

Setelah pembukaan lengkap, selanjutnya memeasuki tahap kedua, yaitu proses pengeluaran bayi. Pada proses pengeluaran bayi, akan timbul rasa mulas yang intens, kuat, cepat dan lebih lama, kira-kira 2-3 menit sekali. Kepala bayi turun masuk ruang panggul sehingga terjadilah tekanan pada otot-otot dasar panggul. Kepala bayi mulai kelihatan, vulva* membuka dan perineum* akan meregang.

Proses ini merupakan proses tersulit dari semua proses persalinan, meskipun waktunya lebih singkat dari tahap pertama. Aku perlu mengejan secara berkala untuk membatu mendorong kepala bayi akan keluar sepenuhnya. Tahap ini akan sangat mudah apabila bayi berada dalam posisi sempurna, yaitu kepala berada di bagian bawah rahim. Kepala bayi keluar lebih dulu sehingga bayi dapat menghirup oksigen lebih cepat sementara bagian tubuh lainnya masih di dalam rahim. Selain itu, ukuran kepala bayi yang lebih besar, akan mempermudah proses pengeluaran bagian tubuh lain di jalan lahir bayi. Apabila diperlukan, dokter akan menggunting bagian perineum untuk menlancarkan proses keluarnya bayi. Belum apa-apa, aku sudah merinding membayangkannya.

Tahap terakhir dari proses panjang persalinan adalah proses pengeluaran plasenta. Prosesnya hampir sama seperti proses melahirkan bayi, namun lebih mudah karena ukuran plasenta yang lebih kecil. Plasenta akan terlepas akibat adanya kontraksi pada dinding rahim. Sebanyak 100-200 cc darah akan keluar bersama plasenta.

Aku dan Christian sepakat untuk melakukan persalinan secara normal. Awalnya Christian bersikukuh bahwa aku harus melakukan operasi Caesar seperti pada persalinan Ted. Namun setelah berkonsultasi dengan Dr. Greene dan meyakinkan Christian bahwa aku dan bayiku memenuhi syarat untuk melakukan persalinan secara normal, akhirnya suamiku merestuinya. Tentunya setelah diskusi yang panjang dan alot dengan suamiku.

* * *

"Apakah bisa tidak dengan cara operasi?"

Saat ini aku dan Christian sedang berada di ruang kerja Dr. Greene. Ini adalah pemeriksaan rutin bulanan terhadap kandunganku. Kebetulan Grace sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dia ikut bersama kami kali ini.

"Sebenarnya Anda berkemungkinan melakukan VBAC* atau _vaginal birth after c-section_. Anda memenuhi persyaratan untuk melakukan VBAC. Operasi Caesar pada persalinan pertama sudah lewat dari dua tahun. Jarak tersebut memungkinkan Anda untuk melakukan VBAC karena luka pasca operasi Caesar Anda bisa dipastikan seratus persen pulih. Saya menggunakan jenis sayatan melintang rendah* pada operasi sebelumnya. Jenis sayatan tersebut aman bagi pelaku VBAC. Posisi bayi juga bagus, kepala sudah berada di bawah. Posisi plasenta tidak menghalangi jalan lahir sang bayi. Ukuran pinggul istri Anda juga memungkinkan untuk melahirkan bayi yang diperkirakan berbobot 7 pound."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin lagi mengalami hal mengerikan seperti dua tahun lalu. Istriku hampir mati," sela Christian. Aku meremas pahanya, mencoba membuatnya diam selagi Dr. Greene memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku mengerti, Mr. Grey, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kondisi fisik istri Anda sangat mendukung untuk melakukan persalinan normal. Tekanan darah Anda dan bayi juga bagus. Tidak ada gangguan apapun yang bisa menyebabkan komplikasi. Juga tidak ada masalah pada bayinya. Semuanya sempurna. "

"Christian, percaya padaku. Aku siap. Sangat siap."

Christian masih tampak keberatan. Aku menatap Grace, meminta persetujuannya.

"Dr. Greene pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk Ana dan bayinya. Percayalah."

"Aku akan menempatkan tim terbaikku untuk menangani proses persalinan Mrs. Grey. Juga beserta dokter anak terbaik untuk menangani bayi kalian."

Christian sedikit melunak. "Apapun yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua." Ia mengelus perutku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih, sayang."

"Kau boleh menemaninya selama proses persalinan, Mr. Grey."

"Aku juga akan berada di ruangan bersama kalian," tambah Grace.

* * *

"Pembukaannya hampir lengkap!" seru salah seorang perawat yang bertugas di ruanganku.

Aku merasakannya. Kepala bayiku perlahan-lahan turun. Kupikir ini sudah waktunya aku mengejan. Beberapa perawat menginstruksikan untuk menaikan kakiku ke penyangga kaki agar pahaku terbuka. Aku dibimbing untuk mengontrol pernafasan.

"Tarik napas, Mrs. Grey, lalu keluarkan perlahan."

Aku mulai mengejan. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan. Tarik napas… keluarkan. Tarik napas… keluarkan. Begitu aku menghembuskan napas, Blip kecilku bergerak. Rasanya…. tak tergambarkan. Sakit, tentu saja. Seperti mengalami konstipasi*, namun lebih intens.

Aku mengerang, dan mengerang. Melampiaskan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahku. Tungkaiku terasa kebas dan pegal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku merasakan organ kewanitaanku terbuka melebar, berdenyut perlahan seiring dengan munculnya kepala bayiku.

Aku bisa merasakan pergerakan Blip kecilku di jalan lahirnya. Seiring dengan aku mengejan, jalan lahirnya makin melebar, desakan Blip kecilku untuk keluar semakin besar. Aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya, namun juga terasa amat jauh. Oh, aku ingin segera merengkuh Blip kecilku ke pelukan.

Ini sungguh luar biasa. Berbeda dengan kelahiran Ted. Saat itu aku dibawah pengaruh obat bius, sehingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kali ini aku merasakan seolah-olah terlahir kembali. Aku merasa sangat kuat, namun aku merasa lemah.

Aku begitu kesakitan. Begitu lelah, sampai-sampai berpikir untuk menghentikan penderitaan ini semua. Aku langsung menampar diriku dalam hatiku. Tidak boleh, Ana! Blip kecilmu menantikanmu, batinku berbicara.

Aku menangis. Aku menangis sampai Christian panik menenangkanku. Inilah yang ibuku rasakan pada saat melahirkanku. Memperjuangkanku untuk melihat dunia, sementara nyawanya dipertaruhkan di atas ranjang persalinan. Seketika aku ingin ibuku ada di sini. Mom, lindungilah aku bayiku, bisikku lirih.

"Kepalanya sudah keluar!" Dr. Greene berseru. "Bagus, Mrs. Grey. Tetap mendorong."

Oh Tuhan. Akhirnya Blip kecilku keluar. Dia menghirup oksigen pertamanya. Aku membawanya ke dunia. Oh Tuhan…

Aku menangis. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Blip kecilku harus kuantarkan ke dunia dengan selamat tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun. Blip kecilku…

Aku menangis lagi.

"Sedikit lagi, Mrs. Grey."

Aku mengejan… mengejan… dan mengejan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar nyanyian surga paling indah yang pernah kudengar. Blip kecilku menangis. Blip kecilku terlahir!

"Selamat Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey. Bayi Anda selamat. Dia perempuan."

Dr. Greene memberikan Blip kecil kepadaku. Menempatkannya di dadaku. Oh Tuhan. Betapa cantiknya Blip kecilku ini. Matanya terpejam. Bibir mungilnya terbuka. Meneriakan tangisan selamat datang. Tangisan yang mampu menghilangkan semua sakit dan lelah yang kualami tadi. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih. Terima kasih telah memberiku sosok yang begitu berharga untuk kuperjuangkan.

Aku menengok pada Chistian. Dia memandang takjub sosok di dadaku yang masih berlumuran darah cairan rahim.

"Selamat datang, Phoebe." Ada air mata kebahagiaan di wajah tampannya. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku baru saja melewati hari yang sangat, sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Memperjuangkan hak Blip kecilku untuk melihat dunia dengan taruhan nyawaku. Akhirnya… akhirnya Blip kecilku bisa bergabung dengan kami.

"Mommy, adikku cantik ya."

Celotehan Ted memenuhi seisi ruang bersalinku. Pemeriksaan pasca persalinan sudah dilalui. Alat-alat dan darah sisa persalinan telah dibersihkan. Ted diantarkan Mrs. Taylor beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah diberi tahu bahwa aku sudah melahirkan. Grace kembali ke ruangannya untuk beberapa keperluan. Ia akan kembali dengan keluarga Grey yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kini hanya aku, Blip kecilku, dan keluarga kecilku yang ada di ruangan.

Phoebe—Blip kecilku—berbaring nyaman di dadaku. Ini adalah proses Inisiasi Dini. Ini dilakukan untuk mendekatkan aku dan Blip kecilku dengan metode _skin to skin_. Blipku ditempatkan di dadaku yang terbuka agar kulit kami bersentuhan. Ini berguna untuk penyesuaian bayi dan lingkungan barunya tanpa kehilangan kehangatan ibunya. Sejatinya, bayi yang baru lahir pun akan mencari jalan kehidupan pertamanya dengan mencari-cari puting ibunya. Itu sebabnya ia ditempatkan di dadaku. Dan benar saja. Mulut Phoebe tampak bergerak-gerak mencari letak putting susuku. Sepertinya dia sudah lapar.

Tidak berapa lama berselang, pintu ruangan terbuka. Ibuku mengahambur masuk. Kapan ibuku ada di Seattle?

"Mom."

"Ana, sayang, selamat!" Ibuku menghampiri, kemudian mengecup keningku lalu berpindah pada Blip kecilku yang kini tengah terlelap. "Cantiknya cucuku. Siapa namanya?"

"Phoebe," jawab Christian.

"Nama yang cantik. Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ibuku masih memandang kagum pada Blip kecilku. Ujung jarinya mengelus pipi kemerahan Phoebe. "Seperti dirimu saat bayi, Ana. Cantik sekali. Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menyerahkan Phoebe untuk digendong neneknya. Nampaknya ia begitu nyenyak. Tidak terbangun sama sekali. Ibuku menggendongnya sambil duduk di kursi di samping ranjangku.

"Kapan sampai, Mom?"

"Tadi pagi. Sebenarnya aku menemani Bob untuk urusan bisnisnya. Aku belum sempat memeberi tahumu. Lalu Grace meneleponku memeberi tahu bahwa kau sudah melahirkan."

"Lalu, kemana Bob?"

"Dia di hotel, sedang ada pertemuan dengan rekan kerjanya. Oh ya, kau sudah memberi tahu ayahmu?"

"Sudah, Claire. Taylor sedang menjemput Ray."

"Terima kasih."

Phoebe menggeliat di pangkuan ibuku. Mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan, seperti akan menangis. Ibuku segera mengembalikan dia padaku. Sekarang gentian Ted yang duduk di pangkuannya, sementara Christian pamit keluar untuk membuat panggilan.

"Mom, terima kasih." Aku menatap rindu pada ibuku."Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku dengan susah payah. Aku merasakannya tadi."

Mom menggenggam tanganku, "Itu sudah seharusnya seorang ibu lakukan, sayang. Sudah kodratnya mengantarkan sebuah nyawa baru ke dunia. Tiada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar tangisan pertamamu. Itu adalah obat yang paling mujarab."

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Rasanya aku suci kembali. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya lahir. Terlebih kali ini aku bisa merasakannya langsung."

"Itu bagus sekali, sayang. Kau hebat. Aku bangga padamu."

Usapan ibuku membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata lagi. Aku bahagia. Sungguh bahagia. Kebahagiaan juga terpancar dari seluruh keluargaku yang hadir menjenguk keluarga baru mereka. Ayahku—Ray, Grace, Carrick, Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, bahkan Ava Grey yang belum genap berumur satu tahun bertepuk tangan gembira menyambut sepupu barunya. Dan tentunya dari dua pria favoritku, Christian dan Ted.

Seluruh kebahagiaan tercurah pada malaikat kecilku, Phoebe Grey. Dia tidak akan kekurangan Senyumku tidak akan pernah hilang dari wajahku mengingat momen ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

**FIN**

**Vulva: **bagian luar vagina

**Perineum: **daerah antara anus dan vagina

**Serviks: **mulut rahim

**VBAC (**_**vaginal birth after c-section**_**):** proses kelahiran secara normal setelah operasi caesar pada kelahiran pertama.

**Sayatan meintang rendah: **sayatan untuk mengeluarkan bayi pada operasi Caesar dari sisi ke sisi dibuat pada bagian bawah rahim

**Konstipasi: **sembelit/susah buang air besar

Fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini. Spesialnya untuk **Ay**, **Skye Dash**, dan **WatchFang**, dan para member The Subs Club lainnya XD #ditendang Makasih loh udah nyekokin saya sama novel uhukstensilanuhuk ini #larikepelukanGrey

Terima kasih untuk **Ambudaff** dan **Derpina Doppelganger** untuk masukannya perihal scene melahirkannya. Juga untuk mbah Gugel dan kawan-kawannya yang sangat membantu saya dalam mencari referensi tentang kehamilan dan persalinan; **ayahbunda . co . id, parentsindonesia . com, majalahkesehatan . com, bidanku . com, ** dan juga bebrapa video persalinan di **Youtube**yang sukses bikin daya nangis semalem. Maaf apabila ada kekurangan atau kesalahan dalam istilah medis dan proses persalinan. Saya belum pernah hamil soalnya #plak Mohon koreksinya

**Regards, **

**MY**


End file.
